How am I doing?
by BonitaChickia
Summary: Starfire wants to learn how to drive...Robin volunteered to teach her, he'll go an a ride he'll never forget. Rob&Star. oneshot R&R pleaseeee


**Disclaimer: **i dont own any part of teen titans...i kinda dont wanna cause i think it would be wayy to much work and trouble, im pretty content with writting my own things. :)

* * *

**How am I doing?**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" exclaimed Starfire as Cyborg was speeding along in the T-Car. Robin and the others unfortunately did not share her enthusiasm; Cyborg's constant swaying with the car was making them nauseous.

"Cy, you think you could slow down a bit?" asked Beast Boy while holding his nervous stomach. Cyborg was having too much fun to notice anything. Raven could hardly contain herself anymore…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as soon as Raven said it, the car became engulfed in black matter. She levitated the car into a parking lot. "Cyborg! Do you want me to lose my lunch?" She scolded. He looked at her resentfully and shook his head slowly. "Good, now drive us home." She muttered. It was a silent drive back to the Tower, the whole way Starfire gawked at all the controls, buttons and lights in the car. She wanted to know what they all did.

* * *

**Later that night in the common room:**

"Friend Cyborg, might you teach me how to do the driving of the T-Car?" She asked smiling her sweetest smile.

Cyborgscratched his and thought about her request for a second. "Yeah sure! Why not? You'll love driving it!" He exclaimed while making racecar motions. Robin, who had been watching and listening; jumped up:

"Ooooo no! We're not going to have another driver like you Cyborg!" he said while shaking his head. "I'll teach her how to drive. What do you think about that Star?" He asked her with a nervous grin. Just the thought of being alone Starfire made Robin nervous...but a good nervous.

"OOO that would be most excellent!" she yelled clapping her hands and flying into the air. "O friend Raven, Robin is going to teach me to do the driving of the T-Car!"

"Congratulations…" Raven said not looking up from her book.

* * *

The next day…Starfire woke up early. She could barely sleep that night because she was so excited, not only about learning how to drive but spending time with Robin. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Robin woke with a start; he kept hearing this annoying beeping. Then he realized that it was the fire alarms. _STAR!_ She was the first thing that came to his mind. He ran to her room, punched in the code to her door. It slid open, and to his amazement she wasn't there. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he heard her scream. "STAR, hold on I'm coming!" Robin ran as fast as he could, then slid to a halt…she was fine but the stove was on fire. _Oooo geezz_ he thought. He got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Starfire looked so disappointed…she looked cute with her little wrinkled nose.

"Star…what were you trying to do?" he laughed. Starfire just looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make the pancakes of apples." She said nervously, Starfire hated to disappoint him. He just looked at her and laughed. He knew she must have worked pretty hard on them.

"uhh, don't worry about Star. I wasn't very hungry anyway." Robin assured her.

She smiled at him. "Are you ready for your first driving lesson?" he asked

"O yes! I have been watching all the movies with the driving in them. Beast Boy and Cyborg even let me play the game of _Grand Thief Auto_." She said waiting for Robin's approval. He answered her with a nod to the door so they could start. _O great, with Beast Boy and Cyborg as teachers this will go greattt_. He said to himself.When they got to the car, Starfire hopped into the driver's seat and was ready to go, but before they could go Robin wanted to explain all the different buttons and switches to her. "Now when you want to go faster….." he pointed out. His breath stopped every time he had to lean over her to demonstrate something else. "Oo..Okay, now we can start driving." He stuttered.

Starfire unfortunately drove like Cyborg. Once Robin got her to slow down, the drive was actually quite nice. Robin watched as she laughed and smiled. Each time her face lighting up even more.

Then when Starfire felt she had grasped the concept of driving, she sped up again; turning this way and that way. Robin began to feel sick. He asked her to pull into the gas station that was coming up on their left. When the car had stopped, Starfire ran inside to get Robin a bottle of water. Meanwhile, Robin got into the backseat to lie down and settle his stomach. Starfire returned momentarily. "Here friend, I have brought you water and crackers. I saw in a movie yesterday, a women with a very large stomach said that the crackers helped her stomach." He looked up at her worried face. She was sitting up, tilting her head in concern.

Starfire had a thought; "I know!" she exclaimed "You just need to relax." She propped him but and then Robin felt warm hands wrap around his shoulders. She started to squeeze his shoulders tightly. Robin's eyes widened, and his body froze. Starfire griped harder, rubbing her thumbs in little circles. He tired to forget about it, and relax. And it would have worked if it were anyone but Starfire massaging his back. He questioned if she knew how close she had gotten to him. Just then, her smooth cheek had met his. He was trying very hard not to think about how soft her skin felt. Then he lost himself, Robin turned around and tugged her forward. He brushed his lips against hers for a soft, slow kiss. Starfire rolled him onto his back and kissed him eagerly, resting her hands on his chest. She was on top of him, closer to him than ever before. He wanted this to last forever.

After a few minutes Starfire broke away. She pulled back and slowly opened her eyes, still savoring the kiss. She smiled when she saw the dazed, joyful look on Robin's face. "Umm…are you feeling better friend?" She asked.

"yeah…much" he said still rather dazed.

* * *

**ok so i thought that seeing Star learn how to drive would be cute and funny. i think i got that. i was pretty please with this one. please reivew, comments and suggestions if any are always welcome. :) people who put one word...thats silly lol :p but your choice...and flames...ur just mean. hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
